greektvfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan Chambers
Evan Chambers is one of the main characters in the series. He was the president of the Cyprus-Rhodes University chapter of Omega Chi Delta. During his time in Omega Chi, he was the big brother of Calvin Owens. Evan was the Interfraternity Council (IFC) president and the Omega Chi's representative. He was also a member of the Amphora Society. Although he is attractive, preppy, and wealthy, he struggles to balance the good in him with the cutthroat behavior expected from a Chambers. Background During one of his childhood summers, Evan went to Camp Kitchiwawa. There he met and befriended Cappie. Cappie and Evan apparently kept in touch after camp because he only chose to go to CRU after he learned Evan was going to CRU as well. during rush]] In his freshmen year, Evan became roommates with Cappie. Evan convinced Cappie, who had no intention of rushing a fraternity, to go on the rush tour with him. When the two of them arrived at the Kappa Tau Gamma house, while Cappie impressed all the brothers at Kappa Tau; Evan failed to impress them. Evan then met Casey Cartwright and Ashleigh Howard at the KT rush party. While Evan went to get Casey a drink, Cappie met and flirted with her until he realized that Evan had already met her and was trying to impress her. Although Evan met Casey first, she ended up being more attracted to Cappie and the two became a couple. He, Casey, and Cappie apparently spent a lot of time together as Casey referred to themselves as the three musketeers. Evan had already decided beforehand that he was going to rush Kappa Tau and was happy that he got a bid. Since Evan decided to rush Kappa Tau, Cappie rushed as well. He and Cappie were in the same pledge class as Wade Matthews and Beaver. While rushing Kappa Tau, Evan and Cappie spent a lot of their freshmen year looking for the secret meeting place of the Amphora Society. Egyptian Joe gave Evan the nickname, Bing. Evan asked why his nickname was Bing. At first Egyptian Joe didn't want to answer the question, but after Evan pestered him; he explained that Bing was a combination of bid and ding. Egyptian Joe continued saying that the brothers were on the fence about giving Evan a bid and ended up doing so because they wanted Cappie and realized that Cappie would've never rushed without Evan. Knowing that Kappa Tau didn't really want him, Evan de-pledged and rushed Omega Chi Delta, despite Cappie's attempt to convince him otherwise. During freshmen year, Cappie stood Casey up for the All Greek Ball so Casey went to Cappie's dorm and found Evan, who tried to cover for Cappie but ended up telling her the truth, that Cappie was pre-gaming at the KT house. Evan offered to take Casey to the ball as friends, which she accepted. Cappie arrived at the ball and saw Evan slow dancing with Casey. Cappie accused Evan of betraying him and hitting on his girlfriend. Cappie and Evan got into a fight, but when it was broken up; Casey decided to stay with Evan to make sure he was alright. The fight between Cappie and Evan was the reason why there was no All Greek Ball during their sophomore year. Later, Casey would break up with Cappie and enter in a relationship with Evan thus starting the rivalry between Evan and Cappie. Season 1 Evan cheated on Casey with Rebecca. (Pilot) Casey didn't break up with him and instead said they were "even". He later found out that Casey had hooked up with Cappie. (Picking Teams) Casey geared up to meet Evan’s parents, who were more concerned with connecting with Senator Logan’s daughter, Rebecca, forcing Evan to choose between what’s best for his family’s “connections” and what’s best for his relationship with Casey. (Liquid Courage) In the interim, Evan became Calvin's big brother. Evan and Calvin hunted for a rat in the Omega Chi house, causing them to bond. (Friday Night Frights) After they got back on good ground, he lavaliered Casey (Multiple Choice) and helped her campaign for Omega Chi Sweetheart.(Depth Perception) After the newspaper article came out, Frannie told him why Casey stayed with him. He broke up with her (Black, White and Read All Over) and at the back to school carnival, he called her out after Kappa Tau helped out Zeta Beta. (A New Normal) When the All Greek Ball came, it caused him to reminise back to Freshman year when he was friends with Cappie and when he met Casey. (Freshman Daze) After they decided to be friends, Evan paid off Shane, a Lambda Sig who liked Casey. (Mr. Purrfect) He then had Calvin stop her from meeting guys during a party, the same party he blurted to Frannie about his plan. (A Tale of Two Parties) He kissed Frannie during spring break (Spring Broke) which continued on into season 2. Season 3 Season 4 Relationships Family Mim and Jonathan Chambers (Parents) Evan has always tried to impress his parents, but ultimately felt that they were always disappointed in him. Evan told Calvin that when he was in high school, he hated when his father came to any of his games because he was always disappointed in him. Eventually, Evan ended up taking up track in high school knowing his father would get so bored he wouldn't come to his track meets. When Evan gave up his trust fund, he cut off all ties with his parents. Near the end of series, Evan learns that his parents have essentially been spying on him the whole time he's estranged himself from the family. With some help from Rusty, he has begun to mend his relationship with his parents. He said he would not come to Thanksgiving, but maybe Christmas. He also said he would like to talk to his parents about law school and his relationships. Patrick Chambers (Older Brother) Evan loved and looked up to his older brother very much. Unfortunately, Patrick saw Evan as a way to get money since he gave up his trust fund. According to Cappie, Patrick doesn't do anything without there something in it for him, which is something Evan never saw in his brother. The only piece of advice Patrick gave to Evan was that you have to look out for yourself. Romantic Casey Cartwright Evan and Casey had a rocky relationship during the first season after her brother Rusty catches Evan cheating on Casey with her soon to be little sister Rebecca Logan. Casey is given advice to stay with him and even the score, by her big sis and ZBZ president Frannie, which later causes her to cheat on him with her ex-boyfriend Cappie. When the couple finally resolves their issues Evan is told about Casey's true reasons for staying with him and then finds out that Casey kissed Cappie while working on a project together and breaks up with her. During Season 2 he tries to rekindle their relationship after humiliating her in front of the whole Greek population. Frannie Morgan They dated only to get back at Casey. Frannie only cared about his money. The Townie He dated her while he was with Frannie and continued to see her after dumping Frannie. Rebecca Logan Category:characters